U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,338, Belka to which German Patent 33 43 844 corresponds disclose a bicycle baggage carrier having on each side of the bicycle wheel a pair of support legs which converge downwardly to a V-shape. The upper ends of the support legs rest in plastic bearing parts which are installed at the factory. Although the support legs can be swivelled within the plastic bearing parts, the parts cannot be slid along the frame of the baggage carrier. In these conventional baggage carriers, adjustability is limited to height adjustment of the support legs in a clamping element which is to be fastened to the axle-receiving end of the rear fork tube. In this manner, only height differences between an attachment plate and the rear wheel axle can be compensated for.
However, whenever the spacing between the axle-receiving end of the bicycle afterstructure and the attachment plate, e.g. a Pletscher plate, in relation to the bicycle's longitudinal axis, does not correspond to the spacing for which the bicycle baggage carrier was dimensioned and constructed, the back support surface defined by the frame of the baggage carrier will be tilted from the horizontal, or the inclination of the support legs will change. Such a tilting of the pack support surface is undesirable, because it tends to make any luggage slide off.